


口红&夜装

by Sebrianthe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 女体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebrianthe/pseuds/Sebrianthe
Summary: 变态向两个短篇。不是尼桑是内桑。





	

口红

 

生日那天，他送出了那只口红。

口红是淡樱色的，选的是C牌上个季度主打款，广告宣传的亮点是均匀，滋润，不易掉色。

他偷偷摸摸地打了一次短工，拿到工钱时竟激动得双手颤抖。

家里不是没有钱，相反的，甚至可以让他吃白饭到死。只是吃穿用度全都要先经一遍监管人的手，那双眼只要轻轻略过清单，便把他的小心思皆数获悉。

他不敢。

 

今天是她20岁的生日，他要给她一个惊喜。

用他自己的双手获取的，也是他成熟的证明。

好朋友N君全然不懂，“有这钱不知可以吃几多次乐家面。”

暗恋者之一的S小姐芙蓉带雨，“可是有的意中人？”

就算问再多次，他又怎会说，这是要送给谁的呢？

 

下了课他没有回家，而是先去了一趟公司里。下班的时间大厅熙来攘往，他像一条游鱼，逆着人潮往里直走。乘上空无一人的电梯，在里面努力平缓心跳，又对着镜子整了整仪表。

到了她所在的楼层，他深吸一口气，电梯门的缓慢开启，犹如给他的人生之路打开了一道新的大门。

“我…我刚跟朋友在这附近逛完，就顺道过来了。”思来想去，编排了多少，最终见了那一眼，只有前功尽弃。

她在桌前，他在沙发上，她在看文件，他在看她。是从什么时候开始的，这样无止境的单线？

“你在看什么？”穿着套装的她优雅端庄，他喜欢看她戴眼镜，可只有在她工作的时候才有机会窥见。

“看外面的风景。”

“今天天气挺好。”再好也不如现在的心情，只不过是在一起，一切都未曾发生，又好似酝酿了无数可能。

“啊，6月居然还没有下雨，不是说梅雨季节吗？”

“梅雨季是在月末。”她从眼镜下面带着一点讽意轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼。顿时全身如同过电。

“那还不是6月啊。”

她没有接话。

她知道我只是在撒娇而已。她看出了我的把戏。好蠢。他不禁懊恼起来。

“今天……不早点回家吗？”

“我还要一会，你要着急可以先走。”不行，绝对不可以。我等了那么久，怎么能就此半途而废？！

“可是今天是你生日啊，大家都在等着。”

她抬腕看看手表，轻轻啊了一声。

“都这个点了，”她对他笑了笑，“难为你等这么久，我们走吧。”

他觉得自己像春初的残雪，瞬间就融化在那暖潮里。

“这个。”他略别扭地从口袋里掏出那根口红，吭哧着递到她面前。

“咦？”不敢看她惊异的脸，他只有仰着头，像只伸长脖子的鹅，努力地看向窗外，连青筋都爆出，他不肯承认那是羞涩。

“给你的。”

静默了一小会，手上传来微弱的力度，紧接着指尖微凉柔软的触觉使他情不自禁地一抖，慌忙之间松开了去。

“谢谢你，我亲爱的弟弟。”她是笑着说的。

那样温柔不设防的笑脸，从来只属于他一个人。

只属于身为弟弟的他，纯粹的到令人绝望的理由。

佐助看着她把那支包装精美的口红收进包里，连同他蓄谋了许久的目的。

她是家族里难得一见的天才，沐浴在无数人的仰慕和嫉妒的视线里，聪明地洞察，冷静地旁观；

但她不会知道自己究竟想得多深刻。

她不会知道生长期的少年是如何忍受着脱口而出的冲动，在无数个夜晚，许多个睡梦里，自心里喊出那个名字达到高潮；

她不会猜到，自己费了多少心思，才想到送一支口红。

 

香水无法触碰，衣装不够专一，美食只有一口，美酒与他人饮。

只有这一支唇膏，教她天天带着，日日涂抹于唇上。

他送的，自然是他给的所有物，呼吸交替间，唇舌触碰间，都是专属。

 

家里没有人。

佐助推开姐姐的卧房门，坐到梳妆台前。

被拆封的口红安静地立在镜子前，她忘记把它带走。

佐助轻轻拿起它，旋开口盖，上面一道光滑犀利的斜面如今变得柔和起来，朦朦好似无法自持的微醺。

他着了魔似的，把那只口红举起来，放到唇间，对着镜子慢慢涂抹。

酥麻的轻触，蜡的味道，成熟的香气，姐姐的嘴唇的味道。

软的，弱的，热的，潮湿的，哪里还是淡樱，分明是颗放在嘴里恨不得嚼烂的樱桃。

他不可抑制地涂抹了一遍又一遍，双眼微阖，沉迷如同嗑药。镜子里双颊酡红嘴唇鲜艳的人，如沐浴在无法淌过的爱河，只待将自己溺毙。

欲堕落，请与我一起。

 

夜装

 

N君最近很是春风得意，眉梢带喜眼角常笑，问他出了何事，他只管但笑不语。

身为自己曾经的诸多追求者之一，S小姐向来不很看的起他。这回见他神神秘秘的，却起了好奇。

“你遇上什么好事？”

“嘿嘿~”

“可是有了……意中人？”

N君是个实心眼，顿时红了脸。“不不不，岂是我能高攀上的。”

S小姐冷笑，“想来也没有你能高攀上的。”

N君不懂，一个女人，既然不爱自己，怎么还能妒心依旧？他自然更不会知道，正因为此，爱恨情仇皆是由此而生，就好像从一片混沌中，才能孕育出多彩的宇宙。

 

第一次见到她是在夜会上。昏暗闪烁的灯光下，彼此都看不清谁的脸。可她刚一进来，屋子就似乎被点亮了。

她穿着一件香槟色的礼服裙，裙摆很长，一直拖到脚背。但是因为她身材高挑，所以不至于显得累赘。前领口只是浅浅一道弯，恰好露出锁骨的位置，束腰很明显，显得前襟宽松，看上去就有种特别含蓄的美好。

侧过身时，N君听到他身边的男人吹口哨的声音，他费了好大的力气，才把目光从那一大片裸背上挪开。

老天，这难道不是V牌本季度的新款？昨天刚上了T台，今天就见人穿了。 

当真？

可不是，有钱嘛，什么做不了。

谁知道哪里来的钱？这模样十之八九还不是有钱人家的这个。那女人掐了截小指，大家意会地笑开了。

有钱人多的是地方去，何必到这里来，还穿的这么招摇，活该出事。

可不是她自找的。

要出事，也不关我们的事。

N君向来正气，听了女人们的碎嘴便皱起眉头，不由地开始担心。

谁叫我好打抱不平，多管闲事呢，他这般安慰道。

该说是老天太过青睐他，还是不给他机会，那“有钱人家的小指”居然朝他这个方向走来，一路横扫千军，居然没人上来生事。

N君庆幸自己选了吧台，身边只剩一个空位。耳边恰好听到衣服窸窣撩起的声音，一缕暗香飘过来，他不禁心神一荡。

瞥过脸去，未免又是一愣。

她几乎没化妆，素淡的脸上只在唇部点了一抹嫣红，像刚浸过水的伊藤锦。头发这样黑，皮肤这样白，连粉都似不屑擦，吧台的小灯打下来，在她骨形完美的脸上打上层次分明的阴影。

像个气息成熟的少女……

似乎觉察到他看呆的眼神，她也转过来，脸只稍稍偏了偏，唯独眼睛从眼角溜过来。N君这才注意到，她是画了眼线的，就在上眼睫毛细细一条，长长地拖至眼尾处。

那如清冷湖水一般的眼波，一下子把他的心捕获了。

“看什么？”

N君过了一小会才反应过来，下意识地收回目光，脸上如火烧。

“没……”他暗想，连声音都如此好听。

还想多听她说些，但是她似乎无意再搭理他。

 

她点了杯马丁尼，漫不经心地用食指在杯沿上摩挲来去，好似瘙在人心里。有人专程挤过来搭讪，连着送过来的红酒，全被她无视了。

N君也想去已献殷勤，却又早预想到同样的结局，踟蹰着不敢动。

面前忽然推来一杯红殷殷的酒，他一愣。

“喝吧。”

几乎是坏笑着，那黑头发黑眼睛的妖精，歪着头看他。N君有些恍惚，莫名地就举起来，一饮而尽。

这夜他似乎成了她选中的骑士，却变作无数人的仇敌。

在和人揍得面目全非后又被关进警局蹲笼子之后，第二天的清晨他被人认领，终于放了出来。

那陌生迷人的年轻女士，已换了身看上去依旧价格不菲的套装，居然站在局子门口等着他，面上略有些不耐。

“走吧。”

“我们去哪里？”

“吃茶，”她笑了笑，看起来很温柔，实则淡漠，“你请。”

 

他知道自己喜欢她，喜欢得愿意为她放弃一切，追随天涯，喜欢得不再像自己，莫名地多了份执着；

可他实是不知，她是否中意自己。

这个女人，有着一切矛盾的特质。她总穿着昂贵的size却偏大的定制套装或礼服，不论去到哪里都端坐着如同一尊姿态优美却格格不入的雕像；她只用一种方式和他说话，语调柔和温吞，语气清冷疏淡；她用着味道温和清雅的香水，尽管这和她气质毫不相合；她总是只化一种妆，不擦粉，只抹一种口红，使那嘴唇时刻看起来都如同伊藤锦一般的可口；她的黑色长发，永远都用一根暗红色的头绳简单扎在耳后——虽然他很喜欢，但莫名却觉得扎眼。

她身上有种看不见的焦虑，好似被罩在一个已被刻画成型的壳里，黑眼睛拒人千里。

她从来只在夜晚见他。

他们不曾交欢，她总说，时间还不够；他告诉她，他愿意等。

可他们连嘴唇都不曾触碰过。

他在梦里独自的想象里把那嘴唇亲吻吮吸过无数次，把那伊藤锦的颜色，用啃的，咬的，吞咽着，皆数抹杀，露出底下原本的嫣红，然后再细细回味；

可是醒过来，再见她时，他又不敢。

她只让他牵自己的手。

渐渐的，连他也变得焦虑起来。

 

那天他难得睡不着，白天又无事，满大街乱晃。不知不觉走到商业区，熙来攘往的都是些精英模样，一见这小混混形状，都装模作样地退避三尺。

他可从来不在乎，便是要提着油漆在这冷冰冰的玻璃墙上乱涂抹些亦无妨。

只是正走到一摩天大楼底下，他忽然底气一短，变得没那么自信了。

他找个角落，躲起来，然后偷偷摸摸地跟。

那个背影，熟悉又陌生，正从金色的旋转大门里面缓步走出来。

她背对着这边，身上穿着某次见他时穿着的衣服，这次却显得无比合身，尽显品牌量身打造的非凡，走路姿态自然优雅，高跟鞋略有声地敲打在大理石地面上，也敲打在他心里。

嗒嗒嗒，那是她的节奏。

她的黑头发在耳后松松地束起来，鬓发遮住了眉眼，仅能看见白皙的下巴，线条优美地收敛下去。

她身上似乎有种天生的自信和镇定。

空气里弥漫开香水的味道，温和清雅；

他越看越觉奇怪，忍不住想要追上去。

却正好看见有人正迎面朝她走去，脸正对过来，带着毫无伪装的快乐表情，和眉眼间一点隐藏的阴郁。

他比她身高略矮，黑发，白肤，眉眼秀致，也是俊俏的。

他离她很近，几乎贴上去，旁人都觉得奇怪的距离，她却好似习以为常般。

那又是谁？

 

和那个男人无聊的幽会，又过一夜。他支支吾吾，目光疑虑，好不烦人。

可他此刻不是他，是她。是理想的完美的那个人。只需要微笑，沉默地，将他拒之门外。

 

套装沾染上烟味，口唇上都是酒香。他极慢地把衣服脱下来，脱的精光，搂紧在怀里。

她今天又在加班，不在家里。

他搂抱着她的衣裳，撑起袖子，抬起胳膊，在空旷的房间里转圈轻舞。轻纱制的百褶裙摆飘起来，擦过脚背，一路痒到心里去。

他半眯起眼睛，鼻孔微张，沉醉在这被玷污了一般的气味里。

他想象着她这样靠在自己的怀里，抽一口烟，贴住口唇度过来，溢出来的薄雾熏陶了眼睛，湿了眼角，渗透进鼻腔和一切的血液，细胞里；

他想象她穿上衣服时布料贴在身上的触感，痒，微凉，但是没有关系，每一天都如此，她早已习惯。

他又想象她要脱衣服时，不是她，是自己，借出手去，一颗一颗地，极精慢地解开细密的珍珠扣子，露出里面雪一般的皮肤。

他的手在上面徘徊，像迷失在雪地里的孤儿一般，能够沉浸在其中微笑着死去，从此你中有我，我中有你。

你可知，我如何爱你。

 

==========尾巴交代===========

 

N君在墙角点燃一支烟，看着那微弱的火星一直烧到手指，长长的灰烬跌落下来，在手背上沾染了一层抹不去的深灰。

他轻笑一声，转身离去。


End file.
